


Rent

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully wasn't pleased.





	Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: Rent  
AUTHOR: stellar_dust  
WEBSITE: <http://katycat.net/xfiles_temp> ARCHIVE/FEEDBACK: Yep. (:  
**RATING: G**  
**PAIRING: M/S**  
**WORD COUNT: 100!**  
DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to 1013.  
**DATE: 05/04/2004**

Her first case with Doggett, and Scully wasn't pleased. She felt traitorous, abandoning the search for Mulder; she was having difficulty concentrating on the murderer they needed to catch. 

She tried not to take her discomfiture out on Doggett, but he must have sensed it anyway; he'd left her curbside to collect herself while he procured the rental car. 

He pulled up, and Scully slid inside; she glanced at the familiar Lariat sticker on the bumper, to feel Mulder's presence and reassure herself that this was just another case. 

She snorted humorlessly, buckling her seat belt. 

He'd rented a Hertz.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to stellar_dust


End file.
